When the complement system is activated, the protein of the complement system is enzymolysed and fragments having various physiological activities are produced. One of the fragments, complement component C5a, is a glycoprotein having a molecular weight of about 11,000, consists of 74 amino acids and has a strong inflammation inducing action. C5a has a broad range of actions such as smooth muscle contraction, promotion of blood vessel permeability, migration of leukocyte, degranulation of leukocyte, production of reactive oxygen species, reinforcement of antibody production, induction of production of cytokine, TNF (tumor necrosis factor), leukotriene and the like, and the like, and is said to be a causative substance of diseases such as autoimmune diseases (e.g., rheumatism and systemic lupus erythematosus and the like), sepsis, adult respiratory distress syndrome, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, allergic diseases (e.g., asthma and the like), atherosclerosis, cardiac infarction, brain infarction, psoriasis, Alzheimer's disease, serious organ injuries (e.g., pneumonia, nephritis, hepatitis, pancreatitis and the like) due to activation of leukocytes caused by ischemia, trauma, burn, surgical invasion and the like, and the like [Annu. Rev. Immunol., vol. 12, pp. 775–808 (1994), Immunopharmacology, vol. 38, pp. 3–15 (1997), Curr. Pharm. Des., vol. 5, pp. 737–755 (1999) and IDrugs, vol. 2, pp. 686–693 (1999)].
Accordingly, a non-peptide small molecular compound having a C5a receptor antagonistic action is expected as a novel non-steroid type antiinflammatory drug. In addition, it can be expected as a prophylactic or therapeutic drug of infectious diseases caused by bacteria or virus that invades via a C5a receptor.
As regards the C5a antagonist, for example, the following patent applications have been published. JP-A-10-182648 discloses TAN-2474 related compounds having a C5a antagonistic action. In addition, the specification of WO94/07815 discloses peptide derivatives having a C5a receptor antagonistic action, the specification of WO99/00406 discloses cyclic peptide derivatives having a C5a receptor antagonistic action.
Heretofore, however, a pharmaceutical drug, that prevents or treats diseases or syndromes due to the inflammation caused by C5a by inhibiting the action of C5a, has not been developed.